


Broadway Backwards

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little perspective.





	Broadway Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-05-22 02:33pm to 02:44pm  
> Inspiration: A vid on youtube called 'Josh Young "Bring On The Men" - Broadway Backwards 2013' by 'Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS'

When Tezuka had bought his ticket for this show, the last thing on his mind had been to be found. But, as the world played only against his expectations these days, he ran into the one person he did not wish to see: Atobe Keigo.

"I didn't think you'd go for the more alive history as well." The flamboyant man began, taking the seat next to his. Naturally. 

"I do not only read books." Thinking this through, he added "and neither do you."

"Touché."

A nod was the only reaction to this. Tezuka did not think it warranted more than that. 

Atobe sighed. "Alright. Alright. I give in. We're in the middle of New York - even in the gay area -, what do you wanna do?"

Tezuka obviously had not expected him to give in so fast, which made the other sigh again, deeply this time. "Really, Kunimitsu. I mean it, what do you want to do?"

After some consideration, and watching the performance on stage getting more intimate, Tezuka smiled in a manner that could only be considered as slyly. "First," he declared, "we are continuing to watch the performance and then - and only then - we'll go to that restaurant you picked out and after that I'm sure we can find something just as entertaining as this show." He let the thought/promise hang in the air, just watching until the implications finally sunk in. 

Atobe's answer was a very quick kiss and a huge wolfish grin and Tezuka wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
